História de Amor na Era Feudal
by BlackCat97
Summary: Repost: Rin terá que decidir se ficará com o Lorde Youkai ou o Exterminador de Youkais. Quais serão as consequências de sua escolha? [Sesshy x Rin] [Oneshot]


**Repostando depois de ter excluído há anos atrás! Escrevi em 2011.**

 **Historia de um amor na Era Feudal**

Nove anos após a derrota de Naraku, Sesshoumaru vinha visitar Rin junto com Jaken freqüentemente no vilarejo da senhora Kaede. Rin, que antes tinha nove anos, virara uma mulher muito bonita, educada e gentil. Não vestia mais aquele kimono laranja, vestia um kimono branco com flores de sakura com estampa e nem usava aquele rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça.

Rin já sabia seus sentimentos para com Sesshoumaru. Sabia que amava ele. Percebera isso com quatorze anos. Lá brincava com Shippou, quando ele não tinha testes dos Youkais Raposa, conversava muito com Kohaku quando ele não tinha trabalho de exterminar youkais. Rin ajudava a senhora Kaede sempre e ajudava também Sango a cuidar dos filhos. Sango tinha três, gêmeas e um menino.

\- Rin! Acorde, Kohaku chegou. - Dizia a velha.

\- Nossa que bom! Dessa vez ele demorou.

\- Rin! - Dizia o garoto de vinte e um anos com um grande sorriso deixando de lado Kagome, Inu-Yasha.

\- Kohaku! Nossa dessa vez você demorou hein!

\- Desculpe, é que enquanto eu estava numa vila, pessoas de outras vilas vieram me pedir para exterminar um youkai.

\- Nossa Kohaku então você deve estar bem cansado, não? - Dizia Sango muito feliz ao ver o irmão.

\- Mana! Que saudades de você! E os meus sobrinhos?

\- Eles estão dormindo com o Miroku.

\- Certo, então depois eu vou falar com ele! - Dizia o jovem exterminador sorrindo.

\- Bom, então eu vou voltar a fazer minhas coisas, Miroku deve estar com fome.

\- É Kagome, eu também estou com fome! Faz algo pra eu comer!

\- Ta bom Inu-Yasha, vamos!

\- Bom eu vou fazer algo para nós comermos, certo? Rin, Kohaku?

\- Tá bom, senhora Kaede.

\- A senhora quer ajuda?

\- Não precisa Rin, obrigada. - Dizia Kaede se virando para sua cabana.

\- Então Rin, que tal irmos passear aqui perto?

\- Tá bom.

Todos fizeram o que fariam normalmente: comeram, descansavam um pouco e trabalhavam. Rin e Kohaku ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Neste tempo, Rin pensava em sua relação com Kohaku e com Sesshoumaru.

 _'Bom... Kohaku é muito gentil,bondoso com todos e ele agora está bem bonito. Ai que vergonha não acredito que eu pensei isso! Bom... E também, eu confio nele, nos conhecemos desde quando eu era pequena e acompanhava o senhor Sesshoumaru. Ele já me salvou varias vezes... E também já tentou me matar. Mas ele estava sob um feitiço do Naraku... Antes eu não entendia isso, mas agora que cresci eu entendo melhor as coisas. O senhor Sesshoumaru sempre me protegeu e tudo o mais... Eu amo o senhor Sesshoumaru... Será que ele gosta de mim também?'_

\- Está uma noite bonita, né?

\- Sim. Esta meio frio, mas esta bom.

\- Sim. - Disse sorrindo - Vamos sentar aqui?

\- Claro!

Enquanto isso lá na vila onde viviam Rin e os outros, chegava junto com a lua Sesshoumaru, bem elegante como sempre com seu servo Jaken. Ele ia lá para visitar Rin como sempre mas percebeu que ela não estava lá.

\- Jaken vá procurar Rin. Estarei esperando logo ali.

\- Sssim Sssesssshoumaru-sama.

Jaken segue para a aldeia e Sesshoumaru vai para a floresta, onde tem a impressão de sentir o cheiro de Rin. Chegando ao local, encontrara esta, mas ela não estava sozinha. Ela estava com aquele que ajudara uma vez: Kohaku.

Sentiu uma sensação estranha, que poderia ser comparada com raiva. Ficara fitando os dois por um tempo, mantendo sua presença oculta; já que Jaken não encontraria Rin no vilarejo, sentou-se em um galho no topo de uma árvore.

\- Aqui é um lugar muito bonito ne, Rin?

\- Sim, aqui é muito bonito!

\- Então Rin, novidades?

\- Na verdade não... E você?

\- Mais ou menos... Rin?

\- Sim?

\- Você já sabe sobre os meus sentimentos sobre você?

Ao ouvir isso, Sesshoumaru ficou espantado. Não sabia que aquele humano sentia isso pela pessoa que cuidou a vida inteira. Mas voltou a prestar atenção na conversa.

\- Kohaku... Eu... Eu...

\- Eu sempre gostei de você, mas como uma amiga, uma prima... Mas de uns tempos pra cá, eu comecei a sentir uma coisa a mais por você...

\- Kohaku...

\- Rin eu te amo. Você aceita se casar comigo?

Rin e Sesshoumaru levaram um susto ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Rin não sabia o que dizer e Sesshoumaru estava com muita raiva, mas ansioso também pela resposta.

\- Kohaku eu não sei o que dizer...

\- Rin, você pode dar uma resposta amanhã e se quiser, eu peço para o Sesshoumaru-sama, afinal, foi ele quem te criou. E se não quiser casar agora, tudo bem, podemos apenas namorar...

\- Rin... - Deixando soltar um murmúrio baixo de sua boca. Sesshoumaru saiu e voltou para o vilarejo.

\- Bem, Rin... Amanhã gostaria de saber sua resposta. Eu vou indo... Se você quiser pensar aqui fora tudo bem, mas acho melhor você ir também já esta ficando tarde. Até mais!

Um tempo depois Rin voltou para o vilarejo. Só lá poderia relaxar e pensar sobre a pergunta que o rapaz lhe fez. Chegando à sua cabana, vê Sesshoumaru em pé parado dentro de sua casa.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama! Fico tão feliz em vê-lo! - Diz a menina correndo para abraçar seu amado, mas este não retribuiu. - E o senhor Jaken?

\- Você vai aceitar ou não?

\- O que?

\- Você vai se casar com aquele humano ou não?

\- Você ouviu?

\- Sim.

\- É que eu não gosto dele desse jeito... Só como amigo. Apenas isso. O que você faria se estivesse nessa situação, Sesshoumaru-sama?

\- Nunca pensei que você fosse falar de outro homem para mim.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama...?

\- Faça como quiser.

\- M-Mas senhor Sesshoumaru o que você veio fazer aqui além de conversar sobre isso comigo?

\- Eu vim perguntar para você qual dos lados você escolhe. Ou já se esqueceu? Humanos ou Youkais? Você já é grandinha para saber. - Dizia o youkai meio irritado.

\- É que eu gosto muito de ficar aqui com todos... Mas eu também gosto muito de ficar com você e o senhor Jaken.

\- A escolha é sua. Pense bem.

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru você quer dormir aqui essa noite? Por favor, ai você não precisa ficar lá fora no frio. Por Favor!

\- Só desta vez.

\- Certo eu vou pegar um futon para você.

\- Não precisa.

\- Ta bom. Eu posso ficar aqui perto de você assim? - Diz Rin se acomodando perto de Sesshoumaru.

\- Faça como quiser! – Diz Sesshoumaru corando um pouco.

Ao ver a garota dormindo, vê que os pêlos de seu braço estão arrepiados. Estava uma noite meio fria, estavam no outono. Sesshoumaru cuidadosamente pega seu cobertor e cobre a garota.

\- Pequena e frágil... _''É_ _assim que você encanta a todos, Rin. Inclusive eu. '_ ' - E a coloca para dormir em seu futon.

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru não... Vá...

Sesshoumaru exausto de tanto andar sem parar, se rendeu ao cansaço e deita ao lado de Rin abraçando-a pela cintura. Ao amanhecer Sesshoumaru estava sentado olhando para a janela, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru-sama!

\- Bom dia, Rin.

\- O que o senhor quer comer?

\- Nada, obrigado.

Depois de tomar seu café da manhã, penteou o cabelo e pegou algumas coisas e colocou-as numa pequena mochila.

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru eu vou conversar com o Kohaku e depois eu vou falar com a senhora Kaede, ta?

-Não demore. Estarei esperando aqui.

Assim Rin saiu e foi se encontrar com Kohaku como disse. Este estava treinando com sua roupa de exterminador recebendo Rin com um sorriso meio decepcionado.

\- Você... Não vai aceitar né?

\- É que eu não estou preparada para isso ainda... E não gosto desse jeito de você. Desculpe-me!

\- Tudo bem Rin. Eu entendo.

\- Rin onde esssstá o ssssenhor Ssesshoumaru?

\- Espere um pouco senhor Jaken.

\- Você vai ficar, não vai?

\- Não, Kohaku dessa vez não vou. Mas prometo vir visitá-los quando puder.

\- O Sesshoumaru não esta te forçando a nada não é?

\- Não, estou indo por livre e espontânea vontade.

\- Ora sseu pirralho insssolente para você é ''Sssenhor Sssesshoumaru'' - Dizia Jaken irritado de fundo.

\- Se você quiser voltar, sempre estarei te esperando.

\- Obrigada Kohaku. Adeus e até algum dia! - Dizia Rin dando um abraço no seu amigo.

Rin conversou com Kaede. Esta reuniu todos os aldeões para a despedida.

Sesshoumaru estava na cabana de Rin, como já havia dito. Jaken estava indo chamá-lo. Kohaku estava em sua cabana triste, mas ainda assim firme. Todos os aldeões, que eram amigos de Rin, estavam tristes e alguns até chorando.

\- Bom gente é isso. Eu prometo que irei visitá-los logo. Então por favor, não chorem... Assim eu também choro! - Dizia a menina com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Rin você quer alguma coisa?

\- Não obrigada Kagome.

\- Vamos ficar com saudades Rin. Muitas saudades.

\- Eu também Sango. Adeus a todos.

Rin,Sesshoumaru e Jaken estavam caminhando para o Norte até que começou a chover.

\- Vamos parar por aqui hoje. Jaken, antes que os galhos fiquem molhados pegue-os para que façamos uma fogueira. Estaremos esperando você naquela caverna.

\- Entendido Sssessshoumaru-ssama.

\- Venha Rin.

\- Sim.

Os dois sentaram-se um do lado do outro, porém com certa distância. Rin juntou as pernas para mais perto de seu corpo para tentar se aquecer um pouco. Rin estava triste por ter saído do vilarejo, mas ela estava contente por estar ao lado das pessoas que gostava. Ficara pensando se magoou Kohaku e se deixara os outros muito tristes.

\- Chegue mais perto. Eu lhe aquecerei.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama... Obrigada. - Dizia a menina vermelha como um pimentão.

Assim enquanto Jaken não chegava, eles continuavam um perto do outro.

Quando se passaram duas horas, eles constataram: Jaken havia se perdido naquela densa floresta, no escuro e na chuva. A temperatura caía aos poucos, mas Rin tinha Sesshoumaru para aquecê-la.

\- Qual foi à reação daquele humano ao ouvir sua resposta?

\- Ele ficou decepcionado... Mas parece que ele entendeu.

\- Entendo.

\- E você Sesshoumaru-sama? Você já deu um fora em alguém?

\- Não exatamente.

\- Com quem foi? Foi com a senhorita Kagura? Como você fez?

\- Isso não é da sua conta.

\- Desculpe.

\- Você ainda esta com frio?

\- Não muito... Senhor Sesshormaru...

\- O que foi? - Diz friamente como sempre.

\- Er... Você... Gosta de alguém? - Diz a menina ficando vermelha.

\- Não diga besteiras.

\- Isso é um 'sim' ou um 'não'?

\- E você Rin? Gosta de alguém?

\- Bem... Sesshoumaru-sama...

\- Eu sei que você me ama Rin. Estou errado?

\- Bem... É... Isso é...

\- Parece que estou certo.

\- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru, você esta certo! - Diz a menina um pouco irritada. - Eu amo o senhor, mas você não me ama... Então... Dê que adianta?

\- E como você sabe o que eu sinto? - Diz ele chegando o rosto mais perto de Rin.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama...

\- Não diga mais nada. - Nisso ele da um beijo leve e apaixonado em Rin e esta retribuiu o mesmo. Mas pararam por causa de um barulho...

\- Sssessshoumaru-ssama! Rin!

\- Esta atrasado, Jaken.

\- Mil perdõesss Sesshoumaru-ssssama.

 _''Ele me... Beijou? Isso é um sonho? Se for, eu não quero acordar agora...''_

\- Rin, mass que cara é esssa?

\- O que? Ah... Nada...

\- Menina estranha!

\- Jaken prepare a fogueira.

\- Sssim Ssssesshoumaru-sssama.

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu posso andar um pouco lá fora?

\- Faça como quiser.

Assim, Rin saiu da caverna; Jaken estava tentando fazer a fogueira, pois já estava escurecendo e Sesshoumaru estava pensando o porquê de ter dito aquilo á Rin.

" _Porque ele me beijou e depois agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido? Será que é vergonha do Jaken-sama por gostar de mim ou... Será que é porque ele beijou uma humana? Será que é isso...? "- Dizia para si mesma com a voz meio baixa "- Será que é porque eu sou uma simples humana e ele um poderoso youkai? Mas porque ele fez isso? Eu vou perguntar para ele."_

" _Porque eu a beijei? O grande Sesshoumaru fazer isso com uma humana? Esta garota tem algo de diferente no cheiro. Algo que chega a me embriagar. Rin... Que sentimento é esse quando olho para você, o seu sorriso; O que é que seu cabelo tem para me deixar tão...?"_

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru?

\- Qual o problema?

\- Eu preciso falar com você.

\- Pronto acabei de fazer a fogueira ssenhor Sssesssshoumaru!

\- Jaken.

\- Sssim?

\- Saia daqui. Só volte quando eu mandar.

\- Sssim ssssenhor Sssessssshoumaru.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama... Porque você fez aquilo e agora você finge como se nada tivesse acontecido?

\- Rin, eu estava pensando... Você gostaria de se casar comigo?

\- M-M-Mas... O que?

\- Você quer se casar comigo, Rin? Eu estou disposto a contar para Jaken, e você pode contar para outras pessoas.

\- E-E-Eu aceito. Eu te amo muito Sesshoumaru-sama.

\- Eu te amo, minha pequena Rin.

Eles se beijam e Jaken olha e grita.

\- O QUE?

\- Jaken, Rin será minha mulher.

\- Mas ela é uma humana...

\- Não importa. Você quer uma festa de casamento Rin?

\- Nós podemos apenas... Continuar vivendo juntos.

Jaken fica olhando sem piscar os olhos, espantado.

Longos quatro anos se passaram. Sesshoumaru contou isso á sua mãe e muitos outros youkais ficaram sabendo. Rin com vinte e dois anos, ficara mais bonita do que era. Jaken mais velho e Sesshoumaru não mudou muito fisicamente.

Sesshoumaru e Rin viveram momentos muito felizes e Rin estava querendo voltar ao vilarejo para saber como todos estavam e contar as boas notícias.

Andaram por dias e chegaram ao seu destino.

\- Rin-chan? - Diz Kagome surpresa

\- Quem? - Diz Inu-Yasha. - Ela esta com aquele maldito do Sesshoumaru?

\- Sim... Gente, a Rin voltou!

Todos saíram. Rin, Jaken e Sesshoumaru foram chegando cada vez mais perto do vilarejo. La todos estavam falando com Rin. Logo eles entraram na cabana de Kagome e Inu-Yasha.

Eles contaram que a aldeia mudou muito, porque a senhora Kaede, que ficou com eles por tanto tempo, tinha morrido. Já estava bem velha. Infelizmente ninguém é imortal.

Depois que Rin chorou e conversou um pouco mais, o clima foi ficando menos tenso e Rin contou as notícias a eles. Até que Kohaku recebe a noticia de que Rin estava no vilarejo e a noticia de que Rin, a mulher que amava tinha se casado.

Foi dar um ''oi'' para ela e dar parabéns. Kohaku estava bem bonito. Forte e com costas largas.

Rin e Sesshoumaru ficaram três dias no vilarejo e logo foram tempo depois, Sesshoumaru fez uma casa para eles morarem. Rin tinha tudo do melhor. Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam para ter um filho. Eles voltaram para o vilarejo, depois de quinze anos sem se verem, Kagome abraça Rin e Sango também.

Dessa vez, Kohaku não queria olhar na cara de Rin. Estava com ódio. Kagome mandou preparar uma cabana para Rin, Sesshoumaru e Jaken. No dia do bebê de Rin nascer, Jaken foi ajudar Sango com suas filhas, Yume e Ayumi e seu filho Hiroshi. Sesshoumaru estava com Inu-Yasha, finalmente esses dois se entenderam! Kagome estava preparando tudo para o parto, já que estava próximo.

\- Já volto Rin-chan. Nossa, Kohaku não esperava você aqui. Fique com Rin um pouco enquanto eu não volto.

\- Então, Kohaku...

\- Então, depois de tantos anos, você sabendo que eu te amo você se casou e agora esta prestes a ter um filho.

\- Kohaku, eu pensei que você já tivesse superado...

\- Mas não superei. Humph. Eu nunca concordei, sobre a existência de meio-youkais... Youkais e Humanos não devem se misturar, por isso... Por isso... Rin, minha amada Rin, mesmo eu te amando tanto, eu não posso tê-la. Por isso... Eu não permitirei que você tenha esse filho!

Até que Sesshoumaru chega e deixa que a espada que Kohaku empunhava entrasse em seu peito, protegendo sua amada e seu filho, seu herdeiro.

\- Rin. Feche os olhos. Prometa-me que não vai abrir até eu dizer seu nome novamente?

\- Sim.

Sesshoumaru pega sua espada Bakusaiga e mata Kohaku num só golpe. Tira o cadáver e manda Jaken limpar o sangue.

\- Sesshoumaru, o que aconteceu?

\- Não abra os olhos ainda.

\- Certo. Ai... A bolsa estourou. Chame a Kagome!

\- Se acalme.

Horas se passaram e enfim Kagome gritou: - É um menino!

Assim, Sesshoumaru entra na cabana, olha seu filho. Agora entende o que seu pai pensava de Inu-Yasha quando ele era um bebê. Agora sabe que ficaria mais forte, porque agora teria mais uma pessoa para proteger.

\- Sesshoumaru querido, qual era o nome de seu pai?

\- Inu-Taisho.

\- Eu quero dar esse nome ao nosso filho. Tudo bem para você?

\- Sim.

\- Inu-Taisho. Você será nosso filho amado!

\- Meu garoto...

E assim, Todos vivem felizes... Em direção ao amanhã.

Fim –


End file.
